The Lost Pages
by WillKane
Summary: An Epic tale of a hero, determined to gain his way home, after a book that holds the key is fragmented all over the world.
1. Chapter 1

**FFTA: The Lost Pages**

**Chapter 1**

"NO, I REFUSE TO GO DOWN LIKE THIS!" screamed an angry Remedi, as several powerful blasts bore down on Marche, Montblanc, and they're companions, leaving them all on their knees. Marche and Montblanc went for one last, desperate attack. As Montblanc blasted the blue spirit with massive balls of fire, Marche ran towards the powerful essence and slashed for his life.

With a scream, the powerful spirit exploded into a blinding flash of blue. As the flash subsided, there was no sign of Remedi to be found. As the clan limped out of the palace, still aching from the assault, they noticed a heavy snowfall was beginning to come down upon them – a sign that the world was being restored to its former self.

Marche, with tears streaming from his face, said his goodbyes to his comrades, the ones who helped him to make it this far. Mewt teleported to his side, holding the magic book that started this journey. "I'm sorry, Marche… I didn't mean to cause you so much trouble. I'm ready to go now," Mewt said.

The snow covered all of Ivalice, and Marche felt himself close his eyes and lose conscience, thinking of all of the fond memories he held in his heart from the experiences he went through in the desert country.

It seemed Marche had been out cold for weeks when he finally opened his eyes and looked at his surroundings. His senses didn't quite recognize what he had hoped for… he wasn't back in the town of Ivalice. With an angry moan, he stepped out of his bed and gazed out of the window. He was in Cyril, as he could tell from the two Bangaa fighting right outside the window. He had defeated Remedi, so why hadn't the world returned to normal?

As he wandered outside to find answers, he heard someone scream "Kupo! It's Marche! What are you still doing here?!" Turning around, he found Nono running up to him, with a flustered look on his face.

"Hey Nono… I wish I could tell you. I was pretty excited to be going home, and now I didn't even get to go back!" said Marche.

"Aw, I'm sorry to hear that, kupo…" said Nono, sadly.

"Thanks Nono, but I'm OK. Do you have any idea where your brother is at?" Marche asked, hoping he wouldn't be stuck alone here.

"Yes, I do… he's been sulking around our house ever since you left… He really misses you, kupo!" Nono said.

"Really?! Can you take me there?!" said Marche, excited.

"I'd be happy to, kupo! Our house is in Baguba, so we can take my merchant ship!" Nono exclaimed.

When Marche saw Nono's ship in the center of the town, he couldn't help but be surprised. It had a thick, green outer layer, with a painting of a moogle on it and the name "Kupo Mercantile Ships" on it.

The interior of the ship was absolutely breathtaking. There were tons of glowing dials and buttons on the control panel. There was a room in the back that could easily store at least a thousand large boxes of cargo. There was even a dining room and kitchen installed in a room to the side!

"Wow, Nono… you've been doing well for yourself, haven't you?!" said Marche, totally shocked.

"Kupo! My mercantile business has gone so well, I bought an entire chain of ships! My "Kupo Mercantile Ships" trade business has become the talk of the skies! As you can see, I've made some serious improvements on the ship, kupo… But if you're impressed by this, you'll LOVE my house, kupo!

After treating Marche to a spectacular meal, Nono began the flight to Baguba. The ship traveled so fast, that the trip that would normally have taken 5 days on foot, took only an hour to make.

"Wow, I sure wish clan Centurion had one of these things! That sure would've made the missions easier!" said Marche in amazement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

In a short time, Marche and Nono were flying above the numerous hills surrounding Baguba, and began their descent to a massive mansion, surrounded by beautiful statues of imposing Moogles, several fantastic fountains, and an incredible garden being tamed by 10 Bangaa. The mansion itself was ordained with gargoyle statues, large windows with a balcony view of the garden, and 4 watch towers at each corner of the building. Marche couldn't help but wonder if there were a couple of snipers in the towers, or if it was just a ruse to scare off intruders.

"Wow, Nono… you've done REALLY well for yourself!" Marche said, completely flabbergasted. "Kupo! Glad you like it!" Said Nono.

To top it all off, there was a hidden tunnel to land Nono's ship, leading right into the lounge of the castle, filled with bookshelf upon bookshelf, loaded with thousands of books. It could easily rival any public library any day.

"What can I say, kupo? I like books!" Nono said, with a smirk, "Montblanc should be up in his room. I'll come with you, you'll probably get lost without me, kupo!"

And so, they began their ascent up the stairs of the monstrous castle. It began to seem like a tour of the castle. Nono's constant "I got this painting from the Queen of Limberry, kupo!" or "That statue was carved by the greatest machinist in the world! The great Elmer of Gariland!" didn't exactly help to stop these feelings, either.

When they finally reached the top (With a request for an elevator from Marche) they finally reached Montblanc's room. Marche dashed into the room, ecstatic to see his great friend, but all he got was a face full of fist, sending him straight to the floor. When he looked up, he saw a face he never hoped to see again.

"Llednar!" screamed Marche, with a shock, as he received that same eerie feeling he always got when he was near Llednar.

"That's right… I'm back, and I want revenge!" said Llednar, and Marche could've sworn he saw a dark entity appear above Llednar's shoulder, "And now, I'm going to claim it!"

His blade grew a dark glow, and Llednar burst with a dark energy. Marche knew this move all to well: Llednar was using Omega! It seemed all hope was lost, when two loud bangs rang out behind Marche, and froze Llednar in his tracks. Marche quickly fired off a blast of air at Llednar's sword, knocking it away from him, as Marche got up and backed up."

"We're here to help you, Marche! Kupo!" A familiar voice said. Marche turned around and saw his entire clan – Montblanc, the Gunner. Edmund, the Thief. Edna, the Red Mage. Sally, the Assassin. And Eurond, the Templar. Backing them up was Nono, mounting a rather large vulcanized cannon, capable of whipping out an entire army in a matter of minutes.

And yet, Llednar continued towards Marche, a man possessed – he didn't care what would happen to him. He just wanted Marche to suffer for his deeds.

"Thanks, guys," Marche said, "…but I think I should handle this one on my own. He wants a fight? I'll give him one to remember!" Marche said, drawing his two Excaliburs, preparing for the battle of a lifetime. Meanwhile, Llednar seemed to have drawn two dark blades out of nowhere – they just appeared in his hands.

"Can't you see?! You can never defeat me! I am immortal!" Llednar said, with a cocky smirk on his face.

"We'll see about that soon enough!" Said Marche, determined to defeat the foe who had attempted to slay him on multiple occasions in the past.


End file.
